Impulsos Idiotas
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Nico ha pasado algún tiempo en la enfermería, se ve tan tranquilo, casi como un ángel…deja de pensar estupideces Solace. El ver a la persona que te gusta dormir nunca trae cosas buenas a tu salud mental. ¡Solangelo! ¡Mi historia número 100!


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Impulsos idiotas

Will se pregunta si la famosa suerte semidiós por fin le estaba alcanzando, dado pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el campamento y no en misiones, no entendía del todo que quería significar esto, pero aparentemente terminabas en problemas en las aventuras y según otros, en general; si lo segundo era cierto, odiaba mucho ser mestizo en este mismo segundo.

¿Qué podía ser? ¿Una misión de vida o muerte? ¿Estar frente a un monstruo que quisiera comerlo? Que va, estaba frente a Nico di Angelo, este ni siquiera estaba enojado para temer por su vida, estaba dormido como un ángel.

Y aquí es donde iniciaban los problemas del hijo de Apolo.

Había entrado diciéndole a sus hermanos que quería ver cómo estaba el paciente; ya les había dicho que para comodidad del chico y por si sus poderes se salían de control-nunca había atendido a un hijo de Hades, así que ni idea-era mejor que estuviera en una habitación en solitario. Ya había pasado el primer día y una mañana vigorosa se habría paso con los primeros rayos del sol, donde como típico cliché de semidiós hijo del dios del Sol, estaba parado como un clavel al amanecer.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar los latidos constantes de su corazón ante la idea de estar a solas con él, de que por todos los medios necesarios sus mejillas no se sonrojaran, de que en serio no estuviera ansioso por estar cerca de él. Era un paciente como cualquier otro, nada más.

_Si claro, tú sigue diciéndote eso._

Desde hace unos pocos días, había estado considerando que tan bueno para su salud sería ahorcarse así mismo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que el oxígeno no llegue del todo al cerebro y que cual sea que provocase esa fastidiosa voz se fuese para siempre. Ya había consultado todas las fuentes de información, no era buena idea y era más probable que se causara un daño permanente en la cabeza que acallarla.

Básicamente, tenía unas raras sensaciones por el rey de los fantasmas, una voz molesta e impulsos suicidas. Como si no fuera suficiente, sentía que apenas pensaba coherentemente cuando estaba cerca del chico.

"_Esto es estúpido_" pensó para sí mismo, regañándose. Se encontraba parado, con los pies parados firmemente en el suelo-lo que era una suerte, sentía que si tenía que caminar sus piernas se volverían de gelatina-mirando al chico que se supone debía cuidar; el problema es que no estaba mirando sus heridas, estaba contemplándolo como un idiota.

_Un idiota enamorado._

"_Cállate_" se dijo así mismo, pensando en que quizás, sería bueno rezarle al dios de los psicólogos para que le echara una mano-si existía tal cosa, pero se ha visto cosas más raras-.

No sabía que era peor, el que pelearse consigo mismo fuera habitual, o el hecho de que esa voz tenía razón, y estaba cayendo en el amor.

"_Yo no estoy enamorado, y en definitiva, no estoy enamorado de Nico di Angelo_" parecía haberse vuelto su frase recurrente en un radio de unos, cuatro o cinco días, o al menos desde que fue la batalla contra Gea hasta el día de hoy.

Porque en serio, él no podía haberse enamorado de Nico.

Se había fijado en él desde la batalla de Manhattan, pero no en el _fijarse_ como, el que emplearía la cabina de Afrodita; simplemente lo había visto cuando llego con la señorita O´Leary, llegando con su padre y un ejército de muertos; nunca había visto a un soldado griego más valiente en toda su vida, no lucía como un niñato en ese momento, parecía todo un héroe.

Era probablemente estúpido, él era un año mayor que Nico, lo que normalmente era suficiente para no tener ese tipo de ideas de admiración por alguien menor, pero este no fue el caso. El hijo de Hades hablo frente Cronos, persuadió a su padre para salvarlos, para que lucharan por ellos, inclusive en un momento de necesidad termino salvándolo cuando este curaba a alguien.

Sabía que jamás lo olvidaría, estaba arrodillado frente a alguien cuando una Dracanae estaba a punto de hacerlo pedazos; había dejado su espada vete a saber dónde por curar heridos en zona de guerra, y estaba desprotegido. Hubiera muerto, hasta que Nico como caído del cielo, había venido frente a él y le daba justo en el vientre, convirtiéndola en un montón de polvo.

"¿Estas bien?" le había preguntado; sus ojos marrones destellaban en comparación con su armadura negra, su espada hacia ver con más claridad su piel pálida, debía estar cansado, pero aun así lo había salvado. Él apenas había atinado a asentir un poco, sin palabras; antes de que como un superhéroe al que han llamado, Nico desapareciera para ayudar a otra persona.

Pero eso solo había sido un momento, con el adolescente llegando justo a tiempo; apenas había podido verlo luego de eso antes de que se marchara. Tal como hizo cuando fue a su rescate.

Le había dolido, más pensaba que debía ser porque esperaba a un nuevo amigo, no había forma de que fuera otra cosa.

Quiso convencerse de eso cuando lo vio esa misma madrugada el 1 de Agosto. Habría podido jurar que su corazón bailo un poco de tap en ese instante que lo vio; estaba más grande para haber pasado un año, tenía heridas y se veía algo más oscuro, más era el mismo chico que le había salvado tiempo atrás.

"_Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de broma, a mí no me gusta él_" seguía pensando; más no podía evitar recordar ese momento en la batalla cuando le fue a salvar, ni tampoco hace unos días cuando derribo a seis romanos sin matarlos solo para ir en su auxilio. Casi parecía su héroe.

"_Eso en serio se oyó mal_" pensó sonrojado, ante la idea de que el chico fuera su héroe. No quería aceptarlo, no quería saber del tema, pero allí estaban las pruebas, y las cosas se hacían cada vez más difíciles de combatir.

Nico estaba frente a él, dormido como si no hubiera podido dormir bien en una buena temporada. Su cabello largo y despeinado acariciaba sus hombros, parte del mismo cerca de sus ojos, pero sin llegar a los párpados, donde se podía apreciar sus pestañas oscuras y no tan largas como darle un aspecto afeminado, sus rasgos claramente griegos y digno de un heredero de los dioses, y una expresión de paz que nunca se había pensado para un chico como él. Se veía como un ángel.

"_No, él no es ningún ángel; yo no estoy sonrojado, y yo en serio no quiero estar cerca de él…o al menos no así_" se obligó a pensar, mientras avanzaba con un poco de torpeza-agradeciendo que nadie en ese momento lo viera-y agarraba la silla al lado de la cama. Podía ver por la camisa-Nico se había negado rotundamente a usar una bata de enfermería, así que traía una camiseta arremangada del campamento y unos pantalones negros-que los múltiples cortes en sus hombros se estaban curando bien, su tono se piel aunque algo blanco lucía mejor que antes, las ojeras habían desaparecido; casi podría haber jurado que era un adolescente cualquiera.

_Un guapo adolescente cualquiera_

Decidió ignorar ese comentario antes de agarrar algo en la habitación para estampárselo en la cabeza y que fuera él quién necesitara atención médica. Se inclinó un poco hacia el…para evaluar mejor sus heridas, sí, era eso, no porque quisiera acercarse a él ni nada por el estilo.

Casi sin pensarlo, toco su mejilla, y al mismo momento la retiro, sorprendido; no solo por el hecho de que hiciera algo tan…intimo, sino porque ya no sentía la presencia de las sombras como cuando le tomo la mano, incluso pensó que se sentiría frío pero en cambio era cálido, como la luz del amanecer tocando el rostro.

Dejo reposar su mano otra vez, ya menos tímido. Volvió a observarlo, se notaba que se estaba curando; de hecho él había estado seguro el día de ayer que el chico solo necesitaba algo de medicina y descanso, y si así era, ¿Por qué le había dicho lo de la enfermería y los tres días? Se dijo así mismo en ese momento que necesitaba estar seguro, pero ahora, ya no sentía que eso fuera tan cierto.

Posiblemente fue que al tener la guardia baja, sus emociones tomaron el control; porque no había dormido bien por su trabajo en enfermería; o porque aunque no hubiera querido, en serio quería hacerlo. Se inclinó a un más, tan cerca que estaban frente a frente, hasta que sus labios se tocaron; fue un beso casto, con una sensación en el pecho de algo cálido extendiéndose dentro de él, una euforia y un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes que lo invadía.

Fue un segundo glorioso, hasta que el momento se arruino.

Sintió que Nico se removía, quizás para echarse más adelante o simplemente, pudo sentir demasiado calor alrededor de él. Lo que fuera, logró despertar la mente dormida de Will; que tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retrocedió de tal forma que por poco se cae de la silla.

"_Que-¡¿Qué tártaros acaba de pasar?!_" pensó frenético, antes de tocar sus labios…lo que habían estado unidos a los de Nico hasta hace poco "_¡¿Acabo de besar a Nico?! ¡Mierda, ese pudo haber sido su primer beso, se lo robe, y estaba dormido!_" pensó frenético, sintiendo una punzada de culpa que aun así, no fue acabar con la creciente alegría ante la idea de que el primer beso de Nico fuera con él "_¡Néctar, necesitas néctar para esas heridas; rápido, antes de que hagas otra tontería!_" se dijo así mismo, parándose rápidamente y yendo hasta la puerta.

— ¿Umm? —se oyó un murmullo, cuando se volteó a ver; Nico estaba sentado en la cama, pasando una mano por su denso cabello negro. Se veía confuso, vio hacia la ventana como si se diera cuenta que hace poco amaneció; para luego parecer que trataba de ver sus propios labios— ¿De repente…hacía calor y la temperatura cambio? —pareció preguntar, notando apenas que Will estaba allí.

Antes de que los ojos marrones del chico alcanzaran su cara vio hacia la puerta, para que no notara el sonrojo que tenía— Deben ser ideas tuyas, iré por el néctar para tus heridas—decía, tratando de que no saliera el gruñido que pujaba por su garganta "_Primero un héroe, luego un ángel, y ahora la bella durmiente; parece camaleón_" refunfuño para sí, saliendo de la habitación.

Nico parecía contrariado; estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera, no eran imaginaciones suyas, incluso esa rara presión en sus labios. Él simplemente siguió confundido, sin tener la más mínima idea, de todos los sentimientos que estaba despertando en Will Solace.

Aparentemente, no sabía que la gente podía enamorarse de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajajaja debo admitirlo; si bien no es mi mejor escrito, adore escribir este fic, me moría de risa.

De acuerdo, ya sé que normalmente es Nico el que piensa "no, no puedo estar enamorado" pero me dio tanta risa el invertir los roles, que no pude evitarlo. Originalmente no iba a haber ese beso, y tampoco el hecho de que Nico salvo a Will-que me lo saque de la manga-pero bueno, son cosas que no pueden evitarse, simplemente me extendí.

¡Y damas y caballeros, aunque no es perfecto, este es mi fic número 100! Wow, no puedo creerlo; en especial porque hace unos pocos meses-osea, junio-solo tenía poco más de treinta historias, y escribí las otras sesenta y algo en estos meses; se nota que mis musas me han inspirado mucho.

Honestamente, debo agradecerlo a tío Rick, a los fics que me han inspirado, y por supuesto a los maravillosos lectores que me han leído y han dado animos para seguir; sin ellos, quizás nunca hubiera tenido las agallas o el valor para seguir con mis tonterías.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, y en especial lo que me han venido leyendo desde hace tiempo! Son los mejores, se los agradezco de corazón;

Se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
